1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid discharging apparatus and a liquid discharge position adjustment method.
2. Related Art
In the related art, liquid discharging apparatuses, such as a recording apparatus that discharges a liquid, such as ink, on a medium, such as a recording medium, are used. In such a liquid discharging apparatus, adjusting the position at which the liquid lands on the medium is generally performed before discharging the liquid to the medium.
For example, JP-A-2001-129980 discloses a recording apparatus that transports a recording medium and performs recording by discharging ink to the recording medium by a recording head being reciprocated in a direction that intersects a transport direction of the recording medium, in which the recording apparatus is able to form an adjustment pattern for adjusting the landing position of the ink in the reciprocation direction of the recording head and the transport direction of the recording medium.
However, it takes time to individually form various adjustment patterns. Generally, this is because a maintenance operation for the discharging unit is executed, in order for ink (liquid) to be appropriately discharged before and after forming (recording) each adjustment pattern. Therefore, in the related art, a long time is taken in adjusting the position at which the liquid lands on the medium.